Greg Universe
Greg Universe (born Gregory DeMayo) is the father of Steven Quartz Universe and the romantic partner of the now absent Rose Quartz/Pink Diamond. He is the current owner of It's a Wash. Appearance Greg appears as a plump middle-aged man with a dark-beige beard surrounding his mouth. Greg has taupe hair styled in a mullet that goes down to his waist, with a large bald spot on the top of his head. He has a tan line on his shoulders and feet (possibly from a shirt and pants he wore before), and bushy taupe eyebrows. Greg's skin color is a peachy red color, with the tan line spots being a light apricot color. He usually wears a white tank top, with long or short gray pants or jeans. He also occasionally wears a black t-shirt or a green sweater. He wears teal flip-flops, although he tends to go barefoot or wear other kinds of footwear. When he was younger, he had a striking resemblance to Steven. He was skinnier, had a full head of hair, and earring pieces, and wore a black shirt with a star on it and the sleeves ripped off, and ripped jeans with light blue sandals. In "Greg the Babysitter" his jeans become shorts after one of the legs gets ripped off on a fence. Personality Greg seems to be an overall kind person living a simpler lifestyle. He is known to be friendly and genuine, and, so far, has retained an honest attitude concerning his feelings as an individual. He appears to be easy-going and an optimist; his catchphrase is "If every porkchop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs". He can be a bit immature at times, fooling around with watermelons in "Watermelon Steven", and is "kind of a mess" as described by Amethyst. He has been known to make poor choices, such as dropping out of college or faking an injury to spend time with Steven, but he always takes full responsibility for it afterward and will do whatever he can to make it up. While Greg is not necessarily knowledgeable about many of the situations he faces, he often tries to give the best advice he can that is based on his own experiences, which can have much value in their simplicity and his pragmatic view on things. Greg's advice had often proven invaluable to numerous people around him, like when he reminded Steven on when to bail out, which in turn saved his and Pearl's life in "Space Race". Much like his son, Greg cares deeply for his loved ones and friends, such as when he went out of his way to get closer to Rose despite the boundaries between their species. He is similarly characterized as paranoid of the worst happening to Steven, which stresses him to no end. Despite this, he tries his best to put on a brave face for his son with the knowledge that it made Steven happy and fulfilled, as seen in "Full Disclosure". Even though he does not know what difference he can make, Greg will usually help those he cares about when in need, seen as he joins Steven on his mission in "Ocean Gem" and offered Connie support in "We Need to Talk". He is also not the one to bear deep-seated grudges; even though the majority of the Crystal Gems in part resented him for what happened to Rose, he still wished they could be friends again, such as in "Maximum Capacity" and "The Message". In "Story for Steven", he said Marty was "dead to him" but still admitted that he was partly thankful for the help making the choice to stay with Rose. Greg is a sensitive person, according to Amethyst and a Crying Breakfast Friends! comparison made by Steven in "Reformed". Steven describes Pining Grapefruit as "wishing he was a better role model", something Greg shares with the Gems as none of them feel confident raising a child as unique as Steven. This leaves him with a minor lack in self-confidence as he has noted himself that he cannot offer very much. Nevertheless, he does not let it stop him from trying to prove he can be of use, as seen in "The Message", and does his best to be a responsible parent, taking parental initiative with Steven in "Space Race" to keep him safe. He seems to be a little uncomfortable in dealing with Gem powers, which he refers to as "magic stuff". He chooses to avoid magical situations unless Steven asks him for help. It is unknown if Greg has bad memories relating to Gem powers, and if that is the cause for his reluctance to get involved with them. While he does not show it in everyday life, Greg was deeply affected by Rose's passing. Having cherished his time with her, Greg was unwilling to let go of the past, which manifested in a hoarding problem where he was reluctant to throw anything away. In "Maximum Capacity", however, Greg finally let go of his past by getting rid of all his junk. Abilities Save the Light In this game, Greg can join the party, laying down some tunes. These tunes will constantly play for a set amount of time, or until Greg gets hit. There is, however, an upgrade which allows the currently playing jam to keep playing when Greg perfect blocks an attack. These are his unlockable abilities: * Damage Jam: Damages all nearby enemies constantly; closer enemies receive more damage. * Heal Jam: Greg can heal nearby allies; closer allies receive more health. * Star Jam: Speeds up the Star meter, increasing how many star points the party gains. Relationships Steven Universe Greg is Steven's father. The two have a good father-son relationship, but Greg seems to be trying to make things up to Steven. This may be because he does not consider himself as living up to his potential as a parent. He also appears to know that Steven harbors emotional conflict concerning his mother. In the episode "Laser Light Cannon", when Rose's old light cannon that Greg supplies to Steven and the Crystal Gems does not work at first, he says, "It's okay, Steven! We'll figure out something else. Something even better!". Even though Steven is his son and Greg was all but married to Rose, who also had the power of a typical Gem, he is still weirded out by the magic happenings that occur. However, even with his lack of understanding for these events, he always comes to his son's aid when he is needed (as seen when Steven turns into a cat monster in "Cat Fingers"). He is willing to comfort Steven to the best of his abilities, as seen in "Keystone Motel", when Steven was upset that Garnet split. Greg is not the current guardian of Steven. While Steven lives with the members of the Crystal Gems, Greg lives in his van, which remains near the car wash. Steven used to live with Greg up until the Beach House was built. However, even though they do not live together, Steven seems to visit Greg on a regular basis (as seen in the episode "Cat Fingers" when Steven helps out at the car wash). Greg is shown to care about Steven's safety, as he is sometimes shown to worry that Gem stuff is not safe for Steven. After Steven finally returned home in "Lars' Head", Greg becomes glad that Steven is back before he runs up to hug him along with the Gems and Connie. Crystal Gems The members of the Crystal Gems would rarely interact with Greg early on, despite being Steven's father and the lover of former Crystal Gem Rose Quartz. It appears that the main reason behind their lack of communication was because although the Gems do not have any negativity towards Greg himself, they still thought he was not the most composed person. Amethyst best summed up the Crystal Gems' general feelings on Greg when she describes him as "kind of a mess". Due to this fact, they advise Greg to stay out of "magical matters", as they felt they were much more capable than him. Greg did not seem to openly mind, as he, like most humans, seems apprehensive, if not terrified, of "magic Gem stuff". However, even with their belief of Greg's somewhat questionable reliability, Greg has come to their aid when he is needed (as seen in "Laser Light Cannon"), but it seems that this only occurs at Steven's request. Earlier on, both Greg and the Gems also seem uncomfortable around each other sometimes due to the circumstances surrounding Steven's birth, and consequently Rose's "death". In "The Message", it is revealed that Greg is deeply saddened and hurt by how the Gems seem to look down on him, assuming that he cannot offer any real help with "magical matters". He expresses these feelings through a song about how all he wants is their approval and that he has a very high opinion of his wife's closest friends. Recently, it seems that the Crystal Gems and Greg are warming up to each other, especially Greg and Amethyst, although Greg and Garnet were never on bad terms either. His most complicated or potentially contemptuous relationship is with Pearl, although the two have never been seen acting outright hostile toward one another. As of "Mr. Greg", however, they seem to be on friendly terms after putting their former rivalry over Rose behind them. In "Gem Harvest" the Gems do not like his cousin Andy, being annoyed that a "new Greg" is taking the barn, to which Pearl comments that Greg is obviously the superior one. In an in-character interview with Newsarama, Greg notes that "the Gems didn't know much about raising a baby. That I get, I had that covered. But I don't know much about being a Gem". This is essentially the reason Steven was raised the way he was. In "Steven's Birthday", it is revealed Greg first met the Gems when he was 22. Garnet Garnet is the Crystal Gem who treats Greg with the most respect. However, due to her enigmatic nature, she rarely shows it openly. She has, however, on several occasions openly voiced her support towards him, often in opposition to Pearl. In "We Need to Talk", it is Garnet who encourages him not to give up on trying to learn how to perform a fusion dance to fuse with Rose. The episode strongly implies that she did so because she had seen, with her Future Vision, that, while he would never be able to fuse with her, the act of trying would force the two to have a "real talk". This confrontation between him and Rose forces the two to talk about their relationship on more serious terms, and in the end, they decide to try their best at making it work despite the difficulties of a human being involved with a Gem. In "The Message", Garnet is the one who convinces Pearl to give Greg a second chance at trying to decode the message, and she properly thanks him when he is successful, giving him their much-desired approval. In "Keystone Motel", Garnet accepts Greg's offer of going on a road trip. Greg is understanding of Garnet's split and lets Sapphire and Ruby have their space. He also is not alarmed when he sees Sapphire and asks where "the other one" is, meaning he had known that Garnet is a fusion or had already seen Ruby and Sapphire in the past. Greg comforts and talks to Ruby in "The Question" after her falling out with Sapphire. He takes her to a plain in order for Ruby to live out a cowboy fantasy and even teaches her how to play guitar. Amethyst Amethyst and Greg used to get along very well. Amethyst's immature (by Gem standards) attitude, as well as her love for human activities such as eating and slacking off, goes hand-in-hand with his personality. When the Crystal Gems first meet Greg, young Amethyst is the least reserved and most curious about him and acts like an excited animal around him. Their friendly relationship continues throughout the years, and they spend much time together doing things like watching marathons of their favorite TV sitcom, Li'l Butler. However, with Rose's passing came a change in their friendship; it is implied in "Maximum Capacity" that their relationship went sour because Amethyst started to hold a grudge against him for "taking" Rose away from her, leading to an unspecified confrontation and them calling their friendship off. The episode reveals that it involved shapeshifting into Rose, and that it caused Greg to be especially uncomfortable around shapeshifting in comparison to other "magical Gem stuff". The episode leads to yet another argument as they are trying to rekindle their relationship, but this time, it seems that the two, with Steven's help, reach an understanding, with Amethyst showing guilt for the things she had said and Greg reciprocating her sentiment kindly. Pearl Greg and Pearl start out as rivals for Rose's love, and while it is unclear if Greg saw it this way, Pearl clearly has this mindset. Pearl, who had always loved Rose, was very antagonistic towards Greg and openly berates him for his seemingly naive attempts to romance her. Under the assumption that he is just a "phase" and that Rose will lose interest in him once his novelty as a human wears off, Pearl continues undermining Greg's self-confidence. Perhaps seeing him as an actual threat to her relationship with Rose, she is determined to convince him that he will never be intimately close to a Gem because of his inability to fuse, and henceforth has no chance with Rose. In "We Need to Talk", not only does she become significantly more haughty about this, but she also convinces Rose to form Rainbow Quartz with her. While Rose believes it was solely to spruce up their music video, Pearl was making an attempt to drive her point home and demonstrate that she will always be Rose's closest confidante. However, Greg is mostly just annoyed by her patronizing attitude and is relatively undeterred by her sandbagging. To Pearl's great irritation, her claims about his inability to fuse are what motivates him to attempt it. As it would seem, this ends up with him and Rose having an intimate talk about their relationship, a conversation that brings the two of them closer than ever before. Having witnessed the conversation, Pearl openly expresses her insecurity that Greg has replaced her as Rose's "favorite" to the other Crystal Gems. In the episodes set in present time, Pearl still retains at least some of her assumed superiority as a Gem and occasionally resentful towards him, although she conveys it to Steven as Greg not being an optimal role model rather than their personal history. Despite their past conflict, Greg still values the approval of Pearl and the other Crystal Gems and trusts them to raise his son well. As the show progresses, Pearl begins to forgive and respect Greg more and more as he continues to prove himself as a surprisingly adamant father despite his living choices. After the events of "Ocean Gem", she is seen voluntarily fixing his van on her own, and in "Reformed", the two are seen spending time together by choice while tinkering with the van. The two even agree that they are mutually mystified by the appeal of "Crying Breakfast Friends". This apparent cordiality did flush out all of her resentment however, as shown in "Chille Tid", she had a dream where she and Rose forget about Greg to go and explore the galaxy. This dream quickly warps into a nightmare where Greg is dressed as Rose and thanks her for "fixing his van", much to Pearl's horror. However, as of the events of "Mr. Greg", their relationship is much better, with the two being able to openly converse about Rose. Rose Quartz/Pink Diamond Rose Quartz was the romantic partner of Greg before she gave up her physical form to bring Steven into existence. They met when she was the only attendee at Greg's concert in Beach City, when he was a one-man band traveling with his manager, Marty, whom he ditched to pursue a relationship with her. Greg seems to consider himself very lucky to have met Rose. Greg still does not know what it was that Rose saw in him. In the episode "We Need to Talk", we also see his relationship with Rose started off a bit rocky, with both Rose and Greg not understanding the mannerisms of each other's species. The two, however, decide that they can and will work out their relationship, despite them differing in many ways. Evidently, their relationship was a sincere and loving one, as Rose and Greg decided to bring a child to the world together. In Guide to the Crystal Gems, Garnet calls Steven "in essence, a Fusion of love, like me!" representing that Greg finally got his wish of fusing with Rose, but in a human way. For many years Greg was unaware of the fact that Rose was a persona created by Pink Diamond. Rose stated that him barely knowing her is a good thing, implying that she never wanted him to know the truth about her. Ruby tells him the truth about Rose Quartz in "The Question" and when asked on his thoughts about the reveal he claims nothing really changed how he viewed her. He only knew her as Rose Quartz, like Rose only knew him as Mr. Universe and not by his original name, Gregory DeMayo. Mr. & Dr. Maheswaran Greg desperately wants to come off as a good, responsible parent in the eyes of Connie's parents and makes every effort to earn their approval, with mixed results. In one possible future in "Winter Forecast", he walks the children home to Connie's through a blizzard because he thinks that this is what a responsible parent does. This ends up only angering her parents as Connie catches a cold in the process. In another possible future in the same episode where he manages to drive Connie home in time, her parents are very welcoming towards the Universes (even inviting them to stay the night to avoid driving home during the raging blizzard), indicating that, as long as he does not make a mess of things, they have warmed up towards him and Steven. Despite this, he primarily has a good parent to parent relationship with them. Peridot Greg has been told about her from Steven in "The Return", he seems a little unnerved about what she could do, and only briefly met Peridot in "Log Date 7 15 2". When they first meet, Peridot and Greg share an awkward moment before she rudely pushes him off the barn roof without warning, believing he can fly. Luckily, Garnet catches him before he could get injured. Greg, while terrified, understands that Peridot does not understand Earth very well. Marty Marty was Greg's manager as the one-man band, "Mr. Universe". He was very exploitative of Greg, deciding every single move he made as a musician, and even taking 75 percent of his earnings. After telling Greg that he was just a "spaced-out kid" (and almost crashing his van), they had a falling out, and Greg chose to stay to be with Rose, presumably beginning his life in Beach City. While Greg bluntly states that Marty is "dead to him", he is thankful that he made it an easy choice to stay in Beach City, and, at the conclusion of his story to Steven, he realizes that he has Marty to thank for giving him the chance even to meet Rose, and puts the photo of himself and Marty up on a shelf in the van. Marty returns in the episode "Drop Beat Dad", to advertise Guacola, but initially because he was legally obligated to give Greg a check, entitling him to ten million dollars for using his song for a commercial for the "Pepe's Burgers" fastfood chain. Vidalia Vidalia, Greg, and Amethyst used to hang out together when they were younger. Vidalia says to Steven that his dad used to be "super hot," but Amethyst and Vidalia laugh shortly after implying that she may have been joking. Prior to working at It's a Wash, Greg seems to have often hung out at Vidalia's house and eaten more than his fair share of her food. Vidalia, who became increasingly busy with taking care of Sour Cream and work, was irritated with Greg's lack of maturity at times. Despite this, the two were good friends. Having plenty of free time, Greg was willing to lend a hand to Vidalia when she needed help, as shown in "Greg the Babysitter" when Greg agreed to babysit Sour Cream. Over the years, as Greg himself came to have the responsibilities of a parent, Vidalia and Greg have remained on good terms and the two occasionally hang out.1 Lapis Lazuli Greg learned of Lapis in "Ocean Gem". During the mission to recover the ocean, he witnessed Lapis' water duplicates attack the group. In an attempt to help Steven and Connie, Greg's leg was broken and his van was wrecked. Since it was the first mission he went on with his son, these events led Greg to become apprehensive of Steven's safety on missions and terrified of Lapis. His impression of Lapis is reflected in "The Message", when he sings the intro of his song "Water Witch" which portrays Lapis as a villain. Steven quickly corrects him however, explaining her predicament of trying to get home. In "Alone at Sea", Greg meets Lapis in person for the first time. When he introduces himself, he casually mentions that she had broken his leg but does not seem to hold anything against her. Throughout the trip on the yacht, they are shown to be on good terms. He offers Lapis the opportunity to be captain and teaches her how to fish. When Lapis manipulates the water to help catch fish, Greg is shown to be in awe of her magical abilities. Bismuth He helped Bismuth to rebuild the house Blue Diamond In Korea, at Pink Diamond's Palanquin, Greg sympathizes with Blue Diamond. While she weeps about Pink Diamond's passing, Greg tells Blue Diamond that he feels the same way, due to Rose's death, and that it is hard to comprehend you will never see that person again. Blue Diamond is surprised a human is able to understand how she feels, and believes Greg doesn't deserve to die by the Cluster. Taking a liking to him, Blue Diamond kidnaps Greg and takes him into space. In "Reunited", when Blue Diamond emerges from her spaceship, Greg wants to try "turning on that old Universe charm." The Crystal Gems quickly talk him out of it, and he goes into the Beach House until its partial destruction, emerging with Cat Steven. Yellow Diamond After the destruction of two ships, Greg had a first met while face to face with Yellow Diamond in "Reunited". And in "Change Your Mind" he met her again. Cat Steven Cat Steven seems to trust Greg, as she allows him to hold and carry her without protest during the Diamond attack. History Greg Universe was once a traveling musician who dropped out of college and left his family to become a one-man band known as "Mr. Universe," accompanied by his manager, Marty. When he played a concert in Beach City at the age of 22, the only person who came was Rose Quartz. Taking an interest in Rose, he soon met the Crystal Gems, before heading out on the road again. However, Greg could not forget Rose and as such chose to stay with her in Beach City to start a relationship with her. However, after a few months together, Pearl, who was jealous of their relationship, told Greg how he was "just a phase" to Rose, due to the differences between their species. After Greg attempted (in vain) to get closer to Rose by fusing with her, the romantic couple instead talked with each other about their feelings and grew closer than ever. After a day of babysitting Vidalia's infant son Sour Cream, he realized he needed to grow up, and took a job at "Its a Wash" where he would eventually become the owner through as of yet unknown means. Rose eventually gave up her physical form to give birth to Steven. In Steven's younger years, Greg took care of raising Steven until he could move in with the Crystal Gems and learn to use his powers. Greg has since settled down in Beach City, where he lives in his van and owns a local car wash,1 supporting Steven with his income.2 Trivia * Greg appears to have some mechanical skills, as shown in "Space Race", where he builds Steven a cart and assists Pearl in building her rocket, and in "Reformed", where he helps Pearl fix his van. Although, it should be noted that both times, Pearl does most of the work. * Greg is also shown to be an excellent sound engineer in the episode "The Message", where he manages to transfer the sound from the wailing stone into music and then a video. * Despite his reluctance to become involved in Gem affairs, he still seems to know quite a lot about Gem history and their invasion on Earth. This is most likely due to his relation to Rose and his prior involvement with The Crystal Gems. * Rebecca Sugar has stated that Greg was her favorite character. * Greg Universe's catchphrase is "If every porkchop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs". ** The catchphrase was said 3 1/2 times in "Laser Light Cannon". Steven says the last one (the 4th one), but Greg cuts him off when his van gets carried away by the ocean tide. ** Pearl mentions the catchphrase in "Ocean Gem" when Greg's van was destroyed, including the steering wheel that Pearl was holding. ** Judging from his catchphrase, as well as his picture with Rose Quartz, his favorite food is most likely hot dogs. According to Steven in the "Unboxing" short, Greg prefers his hot dogs with burnt crispy skins. ** This catchphrase was said by Steven again in "The Return" to activate the 4 Laser Light Cannons used to fire at the Gem Warship. * It was revealed in "Coach Steven" that Greg used to work out before, but he has been putting it off for decades. * It has been revealed in "Maximum Capacity" that Greg does not like shapeshifting, although it was previously implied that he was uncomfortable with Amethyst's shapeshifting in "Cat Fingers", based on his pained expression upon viewing it. ** It is heavily implied that the reason he does not like it is because Amethyst has used it to torment him in the past, as shown when she shifted into Rose in "Maximum Capacity". * His voice actor, Tom Scharpling, also voices Yellowtail, Onion's Dad. * According to an interview, favorite comic books include many kid-oriented titles published by Harvey Comics, such as Richie Rich and Casper the Friendly Ghost, which he has given to Steven, and the more adult-oriented SF comic Heavy Metal, which he says Steven will get when he is older. * It is possible that "Greg" is short for "Gregory", as Amethyst calls him that in "The Message". * It was revealed in "Story for Steven" that Greg drops out of community college to pursue his music career, though he ends up failing after he decides to stay married to Rose. * Greg is out of touch with pop culture, commenting in "Reformed" that he does not understand anything anymore when asked if he understood Crying Breakfast Friends!. * In "Story for Steven", Marty refers to Greg as "Star Child". This may have been a reference to rock singer Paul Stanley, who is also often called the "Star Child". * Greg and Vidalia are very similar. They both used to live exciting care-free lives and ultimately settled down and had a family. * Greg has recorded at least two albums: Space Train to the Cosmos and Let Me Drive My Van (into Your Heart). ** As of "The Message", he is working on an another album, Water Witch. *** The title and cover art, as well as the only song confirmed to be on the album, are all based upon Lapis Lazuli. * In "Keystone Motel", he is not alarmed when he sees Sapphire and asks where "the other one" is, meaning he knew Garnet was a fusion. * As none of the Gems make money, Greg is the one who pays for all their expenses.3 * Greg did not know about the fusion Sugilite, until the episode "Coach Steven". * It is likely that Greg is a fan of the 70s rock band, Queen. ** In "The Message", Queen's 1977 album "News of the World" can be seen inside Greg's van. ** Also, in the SDCC 2015 extended intro, a poster of Queen's 1975 album "A Night at the Opera" can be seen at the back of Greg's van. * While Greg's precise age is currently unknown, Joe Johnston confirmed that Greg is in his early to mid-40s.4 * In "Steven's Birthday", it was revealed that Greg was 22 years old when he first met the Gems. ** According to the episode outline for "Lion 3: Straight to Video", Greg was in his thirties in the old home video from "Lion 3: Straight to Video".5 * Greg and Garnet play tennis during weekends.6 * As of "Drop Beat Dad", Greg is now rich. However, he still lives in his van and does not try to upgrade the beach house. * In "Gem Harvest", it's revealed Greg's family name is "DeMayo", and that he changed his name to "Universe" when he became a performer. Greg's wording in "Gem Harvest", saying that he "had it changed", may indicate that it was legally changed to "Universe" and not just a stage name. * In "Adventures in Light Distortion", Pearl explains that it would approximately take 70 human years to get to the Human Zoo, which by then, Greg would be 110 years old. ** Currently, Greg is 40 years old. Steven was born when Greg was 26 years old (contradicting "Lion 3: Straight to Video"). References